


The Warning

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternate reality versions of the characters, nervousness about impending birth of first child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The doppelgangers on Olkarian are told about the negative cascade doppelgangers and what they did.





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Warning

“This better be important,” Lance said glaring at them as he came in the room. “Katie’s at the doctor for her final check up before she’s due and I should be there in case there is a problem.” He glanced over at Matt to see he didn't look concerned which meant Lance was being overly protective again. If there had been any reason for concern Matt would have been equally concerned.

“This will not take long,” Allura said from where she was sitting next to Kolivan. “Our counterparts in this universe have sent a message that all of you need to see.” She looked directly at Lance, “you will have to fill Katie in since she couldn't be here.” There was a dark edge to her voice. “It seems they neglected to alert us that there are more cascades happening than we were told.”

The message began to play then and he did his best not to react as the other Shiro appeared and began to fill them in on a second cascade they hadn’t been told about. As the images of these other paladin arrivals began to appear he couldn’t help but react when Hunk appeared. Unlike his, Lance and Allura’s counterparts he looked the same as he had before he died. Then it got to yet another Alternate Shiro and he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. This one looked exactly like his Shiro had looked before his death. He was so thrown that he almost missed when the white haired Shiro came back on and spelled out about the alternate Lance’s attack on Nyma and their fleeing in a stolen blade ship. “I don’t think they’ll make their way to Olkarian but I thought you should be informed in case they do.”

“Great, so not only do they not tell us what’s going on they can’t even handle keeping control of five doppelgangers,” Lance said with a snort. “Look is this all cause my wife and I are not leaving Olkarian any time soon so unless they come here it isn’t my problem.”

“But it could easily be our problem Lance,” Matt said speaking up. “I meant think about it this is a version of you that was willing to harm Nyma what if he does come here?” Matt looked worried and he knew that Matt was thinking about Pidge and Takeshi since that Lance had no connection to either of them.

“Then we do what we have to,” Lance said dismissively. “if you’ll excuse me I should be with my wife.” No one said anything as Lance left the room. He glanced around once Lance was gone and no one seemed to want to say anything.

“I’m less worried about these five and more worried about the next few cascades,” Allura finally said speaking up. “We now know there will be ten more of them and any of them could contain individuals just as unstable as these.” She seemed thoughtful, “We need to consider taking a more active role instead of just staying back here on Olkarian.”

“That’s a political mindfield,” Matt said quickly. “I don’t have to remind you that how difficult just trying to handle this universe Olkari has been and we haven’t even finished that yet.” A small amount of them had settled on the planet but there was already tension especially when there were two of certain people. 

“Yes, but it is a minefield we will eventually have to navigate,” Kolivan said after a moment. “Galra factions are already reaching out to us since we have a functioning Galra command ship.” He hadn’t known that and he realized since coming here he’d lost touch with what was going on with the Galra. His mother had usually kept him informed. “WE should discuss things with Rynar and then decide how we are going to act before we approach the authorities of this universe.”

“I agree and if no one has anything else to say I think we can call this meeting done with,” Allura said giving her husband a smile. He nodded and glanced at Matt who nodded as well. He needed to get him alone so they could discuss things in private. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea at all but he wanted Matt’s input before he talked about it with Allura or Kolivan. 

The End.


End file.
